Hurricane Warning
by LvndrRsThrn
Summary: Song-fic. Naruto loses his confidence in public, though only one person notices. Laying in the hospital bed, left to his thoughts, he finds questions he never asked himself before. Hurricane- 30 Seconds To Mars


Naruto: Hurricane Warning

Genre: General/Angst

"How long has he been under?"

"Just under seven hours. It usually takes him less time to wake up."

"Sakura, Ino, stop bickering over him like children! He'll wake up when he's ready."

Tsunade stood over her students with a withering glare at their noise before turning to their patient. They were worried, seeing a comrade brought in in that condition would do that to a person. Any normal person would have died from the extreme chakra exertion, blood loss, and broken bones. However, he wasn't known as the most unpredictable ninja for nothing. For one, only she knew that he was already awake. However, there seemed to be something he needed to sort out if he wasn't complaining about being in a hospital bed. He'd need rest, as usual, but there was sure to be more.

"You two go check on the others. It doesn't help to have three med-nin's in one place for long."

Naruto P.O.V.

Naruto was trying to find out why everything seemed to happen around and to him. There were too many things to list. The village hated him for the fox that destroyed their homes so much that they couldn't seem to understand that it was the acts like the one's they were constantly doing that created monsters. Akatsuki seemed to want the monster for their own ends, the main role they want is for he himself to be captured. Sasuke...Sasuke was his brother that didn't want his help or brotherhood and attempted to kill him many atime. Through all this, he plastered a smile on his face and dealt with it. For the good of himself and others, he played the fool that they could blame, but now....it wasn't going too well to begin with, anyway.

Sasuke. Ever since he met him, they were close but, when he changed all hell broke lose. When he wanted to leave, Naruto tried his damnest to keep him where he belonged. Everything fell through from there, but he'd tried his best to understand. When you look around and think back on what you don't have, you feel like you can hardly breath. The thoughts never leave as you feel the pressure of everything while you lie wide awake. Now, he's still looking for him and the question seems to chase him. Where did the one he could call his brother- _his_ Sasuke go?

"Naruto. Please be alright. It wouldn't do to have a ninja like you down for long."

Naruto knew the voice was kidding, but it left something for thought. He'd never thought about it before, but he'd never killed. Would he be able to kill to save someone? Would he be able to ever kill someone for his own beliefs? He had the Kyubi and she'd done it all before. Would killing push him under and give the fox an escape? Now was one of the times he wondered why the fox was even there.

He would never forget. No matter how many deaths he'd die, no matter how many lives he'd live, he'd never forget. There had to be a million chips that ate away the guard of his heart. The fire that he'd sustained for so long could explode and nobody would remember. Who was going to look to him and help him? Who would save him from the demise the world would surly give him?

"I know you can hear me. We need you to come back."

It seemed like everyone wanted him. Orochimaru had wanted him dead. The villagers wanted him dead. akatsuki wanted him dead or alive to sacrifice him to get the demon, like being made this way was his choice and his sin. He knew he needed to live, a heartbeat, to survive, but he couldn't stay. Inevitably, someone who wants him will eventually get him.

"Naruto. Little brother, you've worried a lot of people you know. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were popular."

He contemplated that for a while. If he ended it, the fox was sure to overwhelm him. There were a lot of people that _did_ accept him too. There weren't as many, but they counted a wholde lot more. They were all wrong and, for the past five minutes, he'd been wrong too. It wasn't himself who he should be asking these questions. He needed to keep living through the silent misery and the foxes riots. Hee needed to let go, take a deep breath; he couldn't save everyone. But he could save as many as were in front of him.

It's obvious what their answers would be to his inner turmoil anyway. They would kill to save one of their own. They _are_ killing to prove they think they're right. They let things that don't effect them go on as they would, but don't realize. They let everything burn, the choices they once had are no more. Their own emotional storm will be the end of them. Their questions were vastly different from his own. While his asked _could_ he, as in the willpower to do so, theirs were _would_ they, in a sense of they have to have motivation.

"I'll be here when you want to get up and talk, little brother. I just want you to know, a lot of people are waiting to welcome you home," he heard Tsunade-baa-chan say before there was a shutting of a door.

Opening his eyes, he saw flowers and cards with a missing baa-chan and smiled, "Good to be back.....home."


End file.
